Take Me
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: SasuSaku. Universo Alterno. Sakura era realmente feliz, finalmente había logrado su sueño de salir con el amor de su vida, y sin embargo, ¿por qué sentía que algo no iba bien? "-Sasuke" "-¿Si?" "-Besame".


¡Hola~! :D ¡Wow! Realmente **jamás** me imaginé publicando un SasuSaku xDDD Francamente, no me gusta esta pareja -___- Pero me propusieron hacer este fic para un concurso y... bueno, esto salió xD Para no gustarme la pareja creo que me ha quedado bastante fluff xDD

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de -coflasfumadasdecof- Kishi xD_

_Traducción del título: Tómame._

Sin más demora, ¡a leer! =D

* * *

Caminaba hacia su casa de vuelta de la escuela. Sonreía contenta, mientras zarandeaba orgullosa su media melena rosa. Era extraño, pero aunque al principio había odiado que le obligaran a cortarse su pelo largo -que tanto trabajo y esfuerzo le había costado-, ahora le encantaba. ¿Por qué?

Porque **él** había elogiado su nuevo peinado.

Se pararon ante el semáforo en rojo y giró su rostro hacia el chico a su lado. Una sonrisa boba se marca en sus labios, pero no le importa. Está enamorada.

-¿Qué pasa? - le pregunta el moreno al ver la cara de la chica.

-Nada - contesta con la misma sonrisa, y se dispone cruzar con el semáforo ya en verde.

No tiene que darse la vuelta para saber que él la sigue. Siente sus pasos a su espalda y no puede evitar volver a sonreír. Quién le iba a decir hace apenas unos meses que justamente él se ofrecería a acompañarla a casa.

_Sasuke._

Llevaban un mes saliendo juntos. Él era el amor de su vida. Durante sus cuatro años de instituto, en los que se habían vuelto muy amigos -junto con el pesado de Naruto-, había estado enamorada de él en secreto. Solo su amiga Ino lo sabía, y en un momento en el que la rubia se burlaba de ella respecto al tema, alguien de la clase las oyó y pronto Sakura se convirtió en la comidilla de todo el instituto. Consecuencias: unos instintos suicidas -y homicidas- terribles, y el no ser capaz de volver a hablar con su amigo cara a cara.

Sonríe recordando lo sucedido. Jamás se imaginaría que poco después Sasuke correspondería a sus sentimientos y comenzarían esa relación.

Cuando llegan finalmente a su casa, el moreno se despide de ella y le da un beso lento, dulce, profundo. Intenso. Sasuke tenía esa cualidad para de suave y delicado con ella, pero apasionado y cautivador al mismo tiempo. Amaba cada rasgo, casa faceta, cada detalle de él, y estaba completamente segura de que él la amaba también -él mismo se encargaba de demostrárselo con cada pequeño detalle-.

Sí, Sakura era feliz. Y sin embargo, ¿por qué sentía que algo no iba bien?

No es que no se sintiera querida, no. Tampoco es que el moreno la tratara mal ni nada por el estilo. Sasuke era encantador con ella -teniendo en cuenta todo lo encantador que se puede llegar a ser cuando eres Sasuke Uchiha-. el problema estaba en que, sí, el chico la quería... pero ya. Solo se quedaba en eso.

Sakura amaba a Sasuke. Y es más, Sakura deseaba a Sasuke. Sin en embargo, casi siempre sentía que en esto último no era correspondida. En su relación había besos, besos tiernos, besos apasionados. También había pequeños roces, miradas fugaces cargadas de deseo, había ansiedad por ver, tocar, besar al otro... Y sin embargo, cada vez que la chica intentaba ir un paso más allá, el moreno la frenaba al instante.

Al principio pensaba que eran imaginaciones suyas. Cuando ya quedó claro que algo iba mal ahí, llegó a pensar que lo que preocupaba a Sasuke podía ser que pensara que ella no estaba preparada, que la estaba forzando. Esperando porque fuera eso, decidió que lo mejor era aclarar las cosas directamente, sin tapujos. Y se lo dijo. No titubeó, ni se avergonzó cuando le dijo claramente que estaba preparada y que quería dar un paso más con él. Porque ella de verdad _quería hacer el amor_ con Sasuke.

¿Qué problema había? No solo llevaban un mes saliendo, si no que ya arrastraban cuatro años de amistad y confianza mutua. Sakura no dudaba en que el moreno era la persona con la que quería que fuera su primera vez. Confiaba en él y lo amaba. ¿Qué más necesitaba? Pero al parecer, su novio no pensaba igual. El decírselo directamente solo agravó la situación. Desde entonces ya no es que la parara antes de dar el paso, si no que ya ni la dejaba llegar a él. Desde ese día, Sasuke no había pasado más allá de cortos besos. ¿Qué problema había con él? Tampoco habían vuelto a hablar del tema. Sakura ya ni quería insistir, no fuera que empeorara aun más la situación.

Se tiró sobre su cama mirando al techo, y agarrando uno de sus tantos peluches entre sus brazos con fuerza. Giró la cara y encima de su mesita de noche, al lado de su despertador de rana, vio la foto en que salían los tres: Naruto, Sasuke, y ella. Se giró enfadada como si fuera esa foto la culpable y volvió a mirar al techo con un mohín. ¿Es que no sabía lo mucho que le había costado decirle todo lo que sentía? Y él, además de rechazar esos sentimientos, solo la alejaba más de él.

-Sasuke idiota - susurró estrechando con más fuerza su peluche.

**oOoOoOo**

Se encontraban sentados en una mesita de estudio uno al lado del otro. Sasuke le había prometido ayudarla con sus ejercicios de Literatura -sí, era buena estudiante, pero su especialidad eran las ciencias-, y ahora estaban en la habitación del moreno repasando los últimos puntos del próximo examen que tendrían. Mientras que el chico le explicaba como tenía que exponer su comentario de texto sobre la obra a estudiar, Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en la posible razón de la indiferencia con la que la trataba su novio desde hacía unos días. Sasuke se acerca y le extiende unas fotocopias. Empieza a subrayarle los puntos más importantes mientras le explica como desarrollar cada uno.

-¿Entendiste? - le pregunta tras una breve explicación.

-H-Hai - miente. No a prestado la más mínima atención a los ejercicios, simplemente no es capaz de concentrarse siendo consciente de la cercanía del chico, casi sintiendo su respiración sobre ella.

Casi conteniendo la respiración, observa cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando finalmente llega sus labios, Sakura siente como un insistente cosquilleo revoluciona su interior. No lo entiende. ¿Por qué Sasuke es capaz de actuar tan tranquilo? ¿Por qué no se inmuta con su cercanía? ¿No se pone nervioso cuando la ve acercarse, no siente las misma mariposas en el estomago cuando sus manos se rozan? ¿Acaso Sasuke no es capaz de sentir nada por ella? Decidida a comprobarlo, escoge probar de la primera manera que se le ocurre.

-Sasuke.

-¿Si? - pregunta en chico mirándola ceñudo por interrumpir su explicación.

-Dame un beso - le ordena Sakura. El moreno rola los ojos y suspira cansado.

-No, ¿no querías que te ayudara con el examen? Deja de distraerte con tonterías y atiende - le regaña volviendo la vista de nuevo a los apuntes.

-No. Antes dame un beso - le repite decidida. Sasuke a rola los ojos empezando a exasperarse. Quiere ignorarla pero sabe que la chica no parara hasta que no le haga caso. Con pocas ganas de discutir, decide contentarla y así dar el tema por zanjado.

Finalmente, se acerca y la besa. Un beso casto, recatado, como si tuviera miedo de ir más lejos. Sakura, quien no se contenta con eso, levanta sus brazos y rodea el cuello del chico, inclinándose para hacer el beso más profundo. El moreno la sostiene de la cintura para intentar no caerse los dos al suelo. A cada segundo, el contacto se vuelve más intenso, más apasionado, más desesperado por parte de la chica que solo intenta despertar un poco de deseo en él. Sin embargo, Sasuke pronto no la deja ir más allá y la separa de su cuerpo bruscamente.

-Dijimos solo un beso - le dice serio. -¿Ya estás contenta? Ahora sigamos - Sakura, sorprendida de lo insensible que puede llegar a ser su novio, no pretende tirar la toalla, y decide lanzar un ataque desesperado.

-¡Lo siento!, ¿vale? Siento quererte y desear besarte - empieza a decir mientras hace aspavientos con las manos. -Siento ser tan poco deseable como para que no quieras ni tocarme. Siento qu...

-¡Joder! - exclama ya en su límite el moreno. -¿Quieres que lo hagamos? ¿Es eso? Está bien, hagamoslo.

Y sin más, un furioso Sasuke empujó a Sakura haciendo que los dos quedaran tirados en el suelo, él sobre ella, mientras inmovilizaba sus brazos y empezaba a besar su cuello con fiereza. La chica estaba atónita, nunca había visto tan enfadado al moreno, estaba fuera de sí, ni siquiera parecía él.

De pronto sintió miedo. Miedo de ese nuevo y aterrador Sasuke. Miedo de lo que estaba por venir y para lo que creía que estaba preparada. Ella no esperaba que todo fuera a acabar así. Solo quería estar más cerca de Sasuke. Y sin embargo, ahora sentía que ese no era Sasuke.

-Espera, Sasu... - intentó negarse la chica.

-Cállate, esto era lo que querías ¿no? - le replica.

Continuando con los besos en su cuello, Sasuke estaba demasiado fuera de si como para darse cuenta que alguien había tocado en la puerta y entraba con una pequeña bandeja y dos tés encima. Itachi, totalmente sorprendido, decidió cerrar la puerta y hacer como si nada antes de que lo descubrieran.

Sasuke, al escuchar el leve ruido de la puerta cerrarse se apartó de la chica soltándola y girándose alerta para ver quien había hecho ese ruido. Se relajó un poco al no ver ni oír nada más. Cuando se volvió a girar hacia Sakura, esta se recolocaba un poco su camisa del colegio con lágrimas en los ojos. Verdaderamente se sintió mierda al verla así. Sin embargo, el enfado aun no le pasaba y eso provocaba que dijera cosas que no debiera.

-Si tan desesperada estás por sexo ve búscate a otro. Yo no soy juguete de nadie - finalizó furioso.

Sakura cortó de golpe su llanto. Esas palabras le habían dolido más que nada. Pero, antes de replicar algo o defenderse, se dio cuenta de una cosa. ¿Acaso Sasuke tenía miedo de que ella solo lo quisiera por...sexo? Eso no era posible¿no? Levantó la mirada aun sorprendida hacia el moreno, quien estaba de nuevo sentado a la mesa, y entonces lo pudo ver.

Un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas pálidas.

Increíble. ¿Sasuke Uchiha sintiéndose inseguro ante su relación? Jamás hubiera pensado que el chico podría tener miedo pensando que no lo amaba. Al igual que le ocurría a ella. No pudo evitar que una pequeña risita se escapara de sus labios. Sasuke la miró ceñudo y con el leve sonrojo aun, dándose cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta. Aun riéndose bajito, Sakura se levantó hacia su novio y se sentó al lado de él.

-Está bien, está bien. No te volveré a pedir que lo hagamos - le sonrió.

Él solo la miró cabreado -y avergonzado- y volvió a fijar su atención en los papeles. Sakura soltó otra risita, segura ahora de que el Uchiha realmente la amaba, así como ella lo amaba a él.

Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

**oOoOoOo**

-Como lo oyes Dei - decía un entristecido Itachi a su amigo. -No puedo creerlo, ¡si hasta hace poco que venía suplicándome para que le enseñara a jugar al fútbol! No puedo creer que ya esté interesado en esas cosas - finalizó casi a punto de llorar.

-No hay nada que hacer - le consolaba su amigo palmeandole en la espalda. -Cuando se hacen mayores tienes que dejarlos volar.

Itachi asintió, pensando que no quería que su pequeño hermanito se hiciera mayor.

* * *

¡Tachán~! ¿Cómo ha estado? xD Es mi primer -y seguramente último- SasuSaku, así que espero muchas críticas constructivas x3

¡Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado! ¡Reviews plis! =D

¡Byesu~! =)


End file.
